


As sweet as you

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Kuroo Tetsurou, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, M/M, Neighbors, Pastries, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo bakes different kinds of sweets for his new and gorgeous neighbor every Sunday looking for his approval… or rather his phone number.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	As sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabyswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabyswan/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABY!!!❤❤
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day!! Thank you so so sooo much for being a great friend, I’m so fucking happy and thankful for knowing you. You are an incredible artist and I love all of your art, thanks for blessing my eyes with your beautiful drawings. I hope you enjoy this sweet Kuroken fic for you.💕

The airy vanilla roll cake turned out amazing. It was light, fluffy, and soft. It is filled with a generous amount of thick cream that is literally begging him to just take a quick bite, but Kuroo is stronger than that or at least his purpose is. The sweet vanilla scent fills his whole apartment, making his stomach growl and his mouth water a little. 

  
  


Just the final touch and it will be ready.

  
  


He cuts two large pieces to put them gently in the pink box before dusting them with a bit of cinnamon powder. It looks delicious, but he still makes sure by trying a small portion of the roll cake at the table. And well, he is really glad that it tastes just as it looks. 

  
  


But something is missing.

  
  


Kuroo opens his fridge, giving a long glance at the fresh strawberries that are waiting to be put on top of the roll cake. He normally would, but not tonight. Tonight he needs something less… healthy. He opens a few more cabinets of his kitchen looking for the perfect ingredient to decorate his wonderful creation.

  
  


“Perfect!” He says when he takes a small bag with dark chocolate curls. Kuroo picks the bigger ones to then delicately position two chocolate curls on top of the roll cake. 

  
  


He exhales proudly at the perfect sweet placed inside the box. 

  
  


This is it.

  
  


With a short glance at the mirror and even a shorter attempt to tame his messy hair by running his hand through it, Kuroo leaves his apartment with the box in his hands and his heart beating like crazy inside his chest. 

  
  


It just takes him a few steps to reach his destination, which is his neighbor’s door. Before lifting his hand to softly knock, he deeply exhales trying to let all his nervousness go away. 

  
  


Even if his desire to run back to his apartment is not completely gone, Kuroo still knocks twice because his desire to see Kenma’s face is much stronger.

  
  


He hums as he waits for his next-door neighbor to open the door and after humming an entire song he was about to escape when a soft “Kuroo?” is heard inside the apartment. 

  
  


Kuroo clears his throat twice before answering. “Yeah, it’s me.”

  
  


He hears some shuffling before steps coming closer to the door. Of course, he uses those precious seconds to try to calm his breathing and touch his chest to secure his heart that’s threatening him to leave out of there. 

  
  


The door opens revealing Kenma in his clothes that are part of his merch, his hair in a loose bun, and his face decorated with a tiny smile.

  
  


He knew he should have checked his stream before coming. “Ah, Kenma, I’m really sorry if you are busy, I just came to give you this and I didn’t saw the time,” Kenma’s eyes travel from his face to the box he is carrying. “Sorry if this is a bad time.”

  
  


“I’m streaming but I can leave them waiting for a couple of minutes I suppose.”

  
  


“Oh no, no, you don’t have to. Here!” Kuro extends the box to Kenma and he barely catches it before he starts walking away. “Just let me know what you think! See you around!”

  
  


Kenma’s lips move but he isn’t able to hear what he said, maybe a “see you” or a “please, don’t come to bother me anymore”. He can see his neighbor softly waving at him with his free hand before closing the door of his own apartment.

  
  


“You are an idiot…” Kuroo rests his back on his front door as he curses himself for the lack of courage of just asking Kenma out.

  
  


“Idiot, idiot, idiot,” he softly bangs his head against his door. 

  
  


The rest of the roll cake is looking directly at him and well, eating something sweet can always lift your mood instantly. That’s what his grandmother used to tell him all the time as she taught him how to bake different recipes. It somehow works as he feels the sweet vanilla taste melt in his mouth, but the anger is still there.

  
  


Every Sunday afternoon Kuroo spends his free day baking a new dessert for his cute neighbor. This has been his routine for the last couple of months since Kenma moved in on the apartment next to his. 

  
  


He was way too busy that morning to greet his new neighbor so he just avoided the boxes in the hallway to run to the bakery he owns just around the corner. He was proud of the small bakery shop that he had built from the ground up at the age of twenty-five. The bakery was still kinda new, the doors have been open since just seven months ago, and the business was doing really great. 

  
  


Different types of cakes and other pastries decorates the window shop, which is very proud to admit that he made most of them. The display cabinet shows his most recent made products. All the cakes, tarts, cookies, croissants, bread, and every single product really, were always sold by the closing time. But that day when he was making the colorful chocolate cupcakes covered in pink icing sugar, he couldn’t help but hide two. 

  
  


His mouth was literally watering as he was preparing them, he just had to take them home after his shift. 

  
  


He put on extra icing so the cupcakes were too big to fit in a box, Kuroo just had to take them in his hands as he walked home. Fighting against the impulse of burying his face on the cupcake in front of them, Kuroo kept walking until he was just outside his door. It was a bad idea not to take the keys out of his pocket he soon discovered, but he still managed to take them without ruining the pretty cupcakes. 

  
  


He couldn’t wait to sit on his couch and eat the sweets he made as he watches the first thing that catches his attention on the tv, a nice cup of herbal tea waiting beside him so his evening could be even more relaxing. However, his plan went to hell when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

  
  


The neighbor’s door opened, revealing a young man with the most hypnotizing golden eyes he has ever seen. The gorgeous stranger had long dark hair with dyed blonde tips that are falling gracefully around his shoulders. He was wearing an oversized black shirt that makes him seem even smaller and oh god, he knew today was a really hot day but wearing those super short shorts should be illegal. Kuroo looked up feeling his face heating up by the fact of staring at his pale legs just to see the stranger's cheeks completely red.

  
  


Widened cat-like golden eyes are staring at him with a questioning look and Kuroo is trying, he is really trying. But he is too mesmerized to process anything or do anything except stares back at him with his mouth wide open.

  
  


The stranger’s pink lips move but he couldn't hear a word of what he said, he was too focused on capturing his beauty with a mental picture on his head for the rest of his life because there is no way that the stranger would look at him ever again after this.

  
  


He was the prettiest person Kuroo had ever seen and for some reason, Kuroo wanted to scream that so everyone knew about it. Damn… right now Kuroo must be the creepiest person his neighbor had ever met. But he can’t figure out how to make both his brain and mouth work again.

  
  


“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I swear I’m not a creep,” he felt the tip of his ears growing hot and red at his words. “I- I just think I haven’t seen you around, you must be new here, right?”

  
  


That stranger’s cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink probably due to the attention. “Kozume Kenma, b- but just Kenma is fine and yeah, I just moved in here today.”

  
  


“A pleasure!” He extends his arm just to friendly shake Kenma’s hand, forgetting that he still has the cupcake. Kenma’s gaze lowers to his hand staring at the cupcake maybe a little too long. “Uhh, please accept this welcoming gift.”

  
  


Kuroo extends his other hand too, waiting for endless seconds for Kenma to receive them. He takes them shyly, looking away not daring to look at his eyes. “T- thank you.”

  
  


“No problem!” Kuroo says trying to wear his most friendly smile hoping that doesn’t come as creepy as usual. “I made them myself, I worked at the bakery just around the corner so if you like them I can bake you more.”

  
  


Even with his head lowered, Kuroo can still see his confused expression. “Oh, is pretty small and kinda new so is not too known. Well, I hope you like them, Kenma. They were made with extra extra love.”

  
  


His neighbor nods at him before thanking him again and stepping back to go inside his apartment with his cheek still pink and a tiny smile that made his heart pound and pound like never before. 

  
  


Kuroo entered his own apartment with only Kozume Kenma in his mind, absolutely forgetting about the hunger he had earlier. He can’t wait to see him again! His bright golden eyes reflecting a smile would definitely kill him but there is no better way to go than that one. 

  
  


Unfortunately, Kuroo doesn’t see Kenma for the next couple of days. A whole week passes with the hope of seeing him again. He can’t really blame him, Kuroo behaved like a fool, it is normal for Kenma to want to avoid him.

  
  


He has to apologize to him properly… The amazing idea of baking another sweet for Kenma so he could invite him to his apartment and eat it together came on a Saturday at just an hour before closing. Luckily, there were no clients there.

  
  


Lemon cake was one of his favorites and his grandmother told him once that he would win the heart of any person with her recipe. He usually made them so it didn’t take him long to finish them. With a light cover of white chocolate and a lemon slice, Kuroo took both portions to give them to Kenma.

  
  


Knocking his door was an arduous battle between his thoughts but after twenty minutes of just standing there, Kuroo knocks with what he would like to think was a confident knock. The door opens right away by Kenma that looked in a rush, holding money in his right hand.

  
  


“Oh... sorry. I just ordered take out and I thought it was them.”

  
  


“Well, isn’t today your lucky day!” He says lifting the box with the lemon cake inside of it. “I just bring you food and don’t worry, you don’t have to pay a thing.”

  
  


“Uh,” Kenma looks behind him before staring back at him. “Thank you, but you don’t have to, Kuroo.”

  
  


“But I really want to. Is my “yay, you survived a week here” gift. Unless you don’t like sweets things of course.”

  
  


Kenma’s left hand is playing with the sleeve of his dark hoodie. “I do… Oh, your cupcakes were amazing by the way, but it’s fine, you really don’t have to do this.”

  
  


“You would be doing me a favor!” He blurts out. “You see, these are lemon cakes, I made them this morning and they were going straight to the trash by the end of my shift, but I always try to bring all the leftovers with me so they don’t go to waste. Don’t worry, nobody touched them but me.”

  
  


Kenma stares at him as if he was looking for a lie in his eyes, but he quickly lowers his head to look at the tempting box. “Okay, thank you, Kuroo.”

  
  


Kuroo gives him the box with the words of eating together stuck on his throat, but he doesn’t say anything, he just gives him a big smile to then turn around.

  
  


Next time, he says. Next time he will have the courage to ask him to eat together.

  
  


After almost two months, the “next time” hasn’t come yet. 

  
  


Usually, baking calms his stress but those next weeks, baking was the source of it. He just wanted to make the perfect sweet so Kenma could fall in love with it, and with him of course.

  
  


Croissants, donuts, banana bread, carrot cake, muffins, red velvet cake, brownies, vanilla tart, cannoli, and a couple of more that he can’t quite remember. All of that went to Kenma and each week Kenma would praise him for the flavors, telling him how good they were and that he couldn’t understand how people cannot buy the whole batch at the bakery. 

  
  


Kuroo was very proud of himself. Every time he would show up to hear Kenma’s feedback and then talk a bit about themselves at the hall to then give him the next sweet. So far, the cheesecake is winning first place as Kenma’s favorite, but two days ago the mud cake was winning too so he can’t be sure.

  
  


He also learned a lot about his taste. Kenma doesn’t like fruits on them. Every time he would make something with strawberries, pineapple, carrots, or even bananas, Kenma’s grade would not be as good. So he avoids fruits now… and just to make sure… nuts too. 

  
  


The schedule was important too since Kenma streams. Even if he was at home, he wasn't always available. Knocking before two pm on a Sunday was a terrible mistake he would not make again.

  
  


Kuroo not only learned about what Kenma likes on his food but also about his daily life. Leave his apartment? He hated it. Go to bed early? Not possible. Cook for himself? Not in a million years.

  
  


But oh, how he wishes just to see Kenma’s reaction when he tries his creations. His bright eyes golden eyes widening in appreciation, his mouth slightly open for being surprised by how sweet it is as he savors the warmth of the pastry. How he would smell it before trying it, he would most likely try to take his time at first to then completely lose it after a few bites. What sound he would make when he feels the sweetness hitting his taste buds with all the different flavors. 

  
  


This is why he is in front of Kenma’s apartment once again with the desire of asking him out, convincing himself that definitely today is the day.

  
  


“What was on the menu today?” Kenma asks as soon as he opens his door with tired eyes but a fresh smile.

  
  


“It’s a surprise,” he answers with an even bigger smile. “For you and Koko.”

  
  


“Shh! Someone could hear you or worse, she could come and scratch you.” 

  
  


“After the cookies I made of her, she would be truly a demon if she does.”

“She is,” Kenma slightly turns his head around as if his cat was really preparing to attack them. 

  
  


Kuroo found out about the forbidden pet a few weeks ago when he helped Kenma with a heavy box that had just been delivered. Even if Kenma said that she was the antichrist herself, Kuroo couldn’t believe that the fluffy black cat would do anything to harm anyone. She was way too sweet.

  
  


“Here!” He gives the cookies to Kenma. It took the whole afternoon to make the different cat’s confections

  
  


“Thank you. Oh, the vanilla roll cake was incredible, it was so fluffy and sweet, the sugar practically melted in my mouth.”

  
  


“Aww, I’m glad you liked it, Kenma.”

  
  


“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites now.”

  
  


“You say that every Sunday.” He briefly laughs, Kenma joining with a gentle smile. Kuroo exhales nervously, Yeah… is now or never. “You should come to the bakery to drink a cup of coffee sometime!”

  
  


“Oh, I-”

  
  


“Or not, you don’t have to! Well, enjoy the cookies!” Stupid, stupid, stupid.

  
  


“Kuroo, wait,” Kuroo turns around in the perfect time to see Kenma rolling his eyes at him. “I don’t like coffee but I guess I could pass by one of these days to eat the delicious roll cakes.”

  
  


Yeah, the problem with that is that roll cakes are not on the menu, so Kuroo would have to open up early so he could bake a big batch. Totally worth it if it means he could see Kenma though.

  
  


“Okay! I’ll be waiting, I’m the one behind the counter with the ridiculous apron.”

  
  


Kuroo wanted to kill Bokuto when he found out that he was the one who served Kenma. He still wants to actually, especially after his friend called him a coward for not inviting Kenma properly. 

  
  


He doesn’t have time to think about all the moments he failed to ask Kenma out. The recipe of today is by far more important. 

  
  


Kuroo takes out all the necessary ingredients as he still tries to think about what he can bake for Kenma. It wasn't easy to find something he hasn’t eaten yet. So this part of the entire process was the hardest. 

  
  


After making sure everything was ready, Kuroo washes his hands to then examine all the ingredients on top of the table. Dorayaki is always a good option and is in the mood for something more simple today.

  
  


His hands are not even digging deep on the flour bag when someone knocks softly on his door. He wipes off the flour on his apron as he walks to his front door not having a clue of who can be on the other side of it. 

  
  


Of all the options on his head, Kenma wasn’t one of them. Especially not Kenma holding a bag on his hands that smell suspiciously to apples and cinnamon. 

  
  


“Hi,” Kenma says in a tiny voice making his heart melt.

  
  


“Kenma, hello. I wasn’t expecting you,” he lowers his head to his messy apron, cursing himself for wearing the one with silly cats on it.

  
  


“Yeah, sorry I just wanted to give you this,” Kenma lifts one of his hands to show him the bag. “Can I come in?”

  
  


Is he dreaming? or worst, is he dead? He remembers seeing on the tv when he was younger that when someone is about to die they can smell fruity scents. There was no other explanation because his heart lost his rhythm when he saw Kenma’s face.

  
  


“Uh, or are you busy right now? I’m sorry for not asking earlier. You can take this.”

  
  


Kenma offers him the bag and a thermo he had on his other hand. “No, no, no! I’m not busy, please come in!” 

  
  


“Thank you,” Kuroo steps aside so Kenma can take his shoes off and enter.

  
  


His entire kitchen was a big disaster and he hadn’t even started baking. He quickly takes all the ingredients laying on the table. “Sorry for the mess, I was trying new recipes.”

  
  


“It’s alright. You should see my kitchen right now, this is nothing compared to that.”

  
  


Kuroo fights against his cooking apron for at least two minutes under the gaze of Kenma, earning a few giggles from his neighbor. “So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

  
  


“I- I made you this,” Kenma puts the thermo and the bag on top of the table. “It’s hot chocolate since you always put chocolate in everything and I know I’m not an expert like you, but I used to bake this at home all the time.”

  
  


“Apple pie?” 

  
  


“Yeah, is my favorite. Do you like it?”

  
  


“I love it.” How he didn't think of apple pie before? Ah, the no fruits rule. Kuroo stared at the pie quite stunned by how delicious and perfect it looks, the color was just the perfect one, the sugar giving it that browny color and he nailed the crust. “It looks amazing, Kenma, I don't know what to say.” 

  
  


“Don’t say anything and eat then.”

  
  


“Right,” Kuroo takes a couple of plates, forks, mugs, and a big knife, maybe a little too fast. Before he can sit, he pulls out the chair so Kenma can sit, gaining a playful roll of his golden eyes but accepting it nonetheless. 

  
  


The sweet apple scent fills the air as Kuroo cuts the pie. It was still warm and the crust was crunchy, the majority of apple fill spilled out from the pie most likely because Kenma put too much, but he didn't mind. He licks his thumb after serving two slices for each and his first thought was that it was too sweet, which he likes… a lot.

  
  


Kenma pour the hot chocolate into the mugs and after thanking for the food, he finally gets to eat it. 

  
  


Sugar burst into his mouth immediately, it was sweet but not too sweet to leave his tooth aching, and soon the cinnamon flavor flooded him, the filling was a bit chewy probably due to being too overcooked, but it was just a tiny detail. The flavors blend in perfectly making the apple pie taste more than wonderful.

  
  


A small moan comes out from his lips at the first bite and the blush didn’t take long to appear on his face. It had been over a year since the last time he ate apple pie, more than ten since someone baked something for him without the promise of paying after.

  
  


“It’s delicious,” he says with his mouth full, finally daring to look at Kenma.

  
  


Kenma hasn’t eaten anything yet, he was too focused on his reaction. After his statement, Kuroo can see how Kenma’s shoulders relax, a relieved breath coming out of him. “I’m glad, it was my third try of the day.”

  
  


The sip of chocolate Kenma is taking reminds him of the hot drink next to him. The excitement made his tongue burn a little, but that didn’t stop him. It tasted incredible too, the chocolate practically melts on his tongue. Kuroo could notice right away that it was also homemade. 

  
  


“God! Kenma... please come work with me.”

  
  


Kenma almost chokes on his drink, making him cough a bit. “No, thank you. I have never felt so stressed in my entire life, I’m leaving the heavy work to you.”

  
  


“I think I just went to heaven.” Kenma tries to hide his blush behind his mug. “Seriously Kenma, it’s really good. What do I have to do to get the recipe?”

  
  


“Thank you, but sorry, it’s a family recipe.”

  
  


“That’s the only requirement? Is not that hard,” Kuroo says with a wink.

  
  


“Apparently it is since you haven’t even asked me out, my old pants couldn't resist another Sunday of you trying to do so.”

  
  


Kuroo is the blushing one this time. Kenma triumphantly tries to take a bite from his apple pie but he is stopped by his reaching hand. 

  
  


The pie gave him all the necessary courage to lean in closer to Kenma and pull him for a soft and sweet kiss. The combination of the apple pie and hot chocolate on Kenma’s lips dance on his tongue with passion.

  
  


“I can cook nice dinners too,” Kuroo says, still feeling Kenma’s warm breath on his lips. 

  
  


Kenma’s answer consists of a short kiss and a sweet smile after.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out the amazing art of my friend, Gaby [HERE!!](https://twitter.com/missyokai)  
> IT IS SO FUCKING GORGEOUS!!! 😍😍😍😍
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel💕


End file.
